


Cake

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ace meetup, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in the Letters from a Genius series. </p>
<p>Meeting others like him and Cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

October 25, 2015

I just got back from my first ever meetup...for others like me. I honestly didn’t know what to expect, but I was wonderfully surprised. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going, I just told them not to call me unless the world was ending. Nat may have figured it out...but I doubt it.

So I arrived at the location that J gave me a little bit after it was supposed to start. It was a smaller neighbourhood, maybe twenty minutes from the central hub-bub of New York City. I didn’t even need to check the address...all you had to do was look for the Pride flag and the Ace Pride flags hanging side by side, hanging over the door of a very blue house. I swear, that house was at least four shades of blue. I was more than a little nervous walking up to that house. Nervous because I had no clue what to expect. The door opened before I could even knock, and I was face to face with a very surprised guy, who was probably eight years younger than me. He was sporting pink hair and a lip ring. It didn’t take maybe a few seconds before he grinned and told me to come in. He then proceeded to shake my hand before dragging me off into the living room, where I was confronted with at six more people. There were a few people younger than me, but by enlarge, they were pretty close to my own age. I’m thirty-seven...i’m not that old…

Jake was the guy who let me into the house. He’s twenty-nine, turning thirty in December; and he works for Google doing pretty high-end programing. He laughed at the affronted look I gave him. That look turned to shock pretty quick when I offered him a job at Stark Industries. We’re always looking for talented programmers. 

I met Marcus next. He’s thirty-four and happily married to Lana, who I also met at the party. Marcus is a professional therapist with his own practice, and Lana -- age thirty-two -- works with him as an art therapist. They are a really sweet couple. What surprised me the most was finding out that Lana is actually sexual… I didn’t know that sexuals could have happy relationships with asexuals. That gave me some hope. 

Joseph is a forty year old video game designer. He’s part of a indie game design team. His girlfriend Maya is thirty-nine, and she works with him. From what I understood, they are working on a pretty big project right now. 

Rosabel, like Jake is twenty-nine also. She’s currently pursuing a master's degree in the Fine Arts, and she does a lot of digital painting and concept art for clients online. Rosabel...is breathtakingly beautiful and her name suits her perfectly. She’s a beautiful rose. She’s a ball of energy with a pixie cut. She’s got blue eyes so dark you’d think they were black, and she has light blue hair. When I first saw her, she was curled up on the sofa in the living room, sketchpad on her lap, pencils behind both her ears and busy working on a sketch. Not only is she beautiful, but she’s super talented. I swear, Cap has nothing on her when it comes to art! We ended up talking for quite a while...and are going to grab a coffee sometime next week. 

Marcus asked, “how long have you known you were Ace?” I was pretty sheepish when I told him I’d only really known for about two months. I went on to explain my story, and in turn they told me theirs. I can’t really repeat what they said, because that's a little too personal. Everyone is pretty accepting though. I ate copious amounts of cake, which is a thing. I have to agree with the Ace slogan. Cake is better than sex. We ended up ordering pizza...well I ordered. It was the least I could do as a thank you for accepting me. 

In any case, I truly enjoyed myself, and I think I’ve made myself a few more friends. I look forward to talking with Rosabel more, and everyone else of course. I guess they all meet up once or twice a month on the weekend when they can. According to Jake, everyone has known one-another for the last six years, so they are all close. They invited me to hang out with them. And I think I will. 

When I got back to the tower, nothing could wipe the smile from my face. Today was a really good day.

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So Tony had a wonderful time at the meetup. He met some awesome people, all of which we will see more of in the future, and a girl who he kind of likes. Where will things go from here I wonder...
> 
> Status of Letter: Unsent.


End file.
